Deseos de reconciliacion
by gabrielizz
Summary: Hoy había amanecido con ganas de sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío, con sentir tu aliento en mi boca, con ganas de ser el dueño de tus gemidos.   El problema… simple, una vez mas mande todo a la mierda por mis entupidos celos.


**Deseos de reconciliación.**

**Los personajes son de S.M.**

**La historia es mía.**

**Advertencia.**

**Si te espantas con el sexo, no lo leas. Si no te gusta hablar de sexo, no lo leas. Si no te gustan las escenas de sexo no lo leas. Porque esto tiene todo lo que no te gusta.**

**Edward pov. **

Hoy había amanecido con ganas de sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío, con sentir tu aliento en mi boca, con ganas de ser el dueño de tus gemidos.

Desperté temprano con mi cuerpo ardiendo de pasión por ti; con mi polla firme al imaginarte sobre ella… pero tu no estabas aquí.

El problema… simple, una vez mas mande todo a la mierda por mis entupidos celos.

Solo pensar en que ese perro te quería en su cama fue suficiente para romperle la boca con mi puño. No entendí que fue lo que te molesto, tu eres mía y no dejare que nadie se te acerque; necesito dejar en claro que no permitiré a otro hombre en tu vida. Si yo soy solo tuyo, tu debes ser solo mía. Te necesito a mi lado siempre.

Fui en mi moto hasta tu casa, pero no te alcance a hablar, te ibas subiendo al auto de tu amiga, esa chiquita que no calla nunca.

Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que te ibas a la facultad; te seguí y mientras te esperaba conté los minutos, solo para distraerme, pero no era posible, las ansias de volverte a hablar eran mas grandes.

Cuando el timbre sonó y comenzaron a salir mis ojos solo buscaban a la castaña que ocupa mis sueños. Hasta que te vi, tu pelo ondeaba al viento y el sol despegaba reflejos rojizos a tus cabellos.

Mi corazón se volvió loco y mis manos no supieron que hacer así que terminaron revolviendo mi cabello.

Ibas sonriendo mientras conversabas con tu amiga, la pequeña, hasta que me viste; tu sonrisa se seco en tus labios y tu cara me dijo que aun estabas molesta conmigo, pero el brillo en tus ojos me demostró que en el fondo te alivio el volver a verme.

Seguiste caminando hacia mi y cuando estabas a un par de metro hablaste.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?, te dije que no volvieras.

-Quiero conversar contigo y arreglar todo esto

-¿Quieres que llame a alguien?- preguntó la inoportuna de la enana que aun no se iba de tu lado.

-No gracias Alice, te puedes ir, luego te llamo- le dijiste.

La elfo me quedo mirando y se despidió de mi, si que tu te dieras cuenta, con un gesto poco amigable de su dedo medio. Preferí no devolverle el saludo, primero arreglaba esto y después me las cobraría.

-Dime te escucho- dijiste con la voz mas seria

-Aquí no… Vamos a otro lugar

-¿Para que?, acá estoy bien.

-Por favor Bella, vamos a mi casa, luego de conversar te llevo a la tuya.

Lo pensaste por algún momento y después me dijiste que si. Te pase uno de los cascos y nos subimos a mi moto para ir hacia mi casa, lo mejor es que sentiría un poco de tu calor en mi cintura por tus brazos.

Cuando llegamos allá dejaste todo en la sala y fuimos a conversar a la terraza.

-¿Que era lo que me tenias que decir?

-Quiero disculparme, se que no debí reaccionar así.

-Esta no es la primera vez

-Lo sé, pero te prometo que voy a cambiar.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho como tres veces antes, ¿como quieres que confíe?.

-Déjame intentarlo una vez mas… Es solo que no soportaría ver que otro hombre besa tus labios.

-Sabes que nunca he estado con otro hombre- me dijiste y un leve sonrojo ilumino tu rostro.

Me atreví a acercarme un poco mas a ti y rosar tu cara con una de mis manos, extrañaba mucho tu calor; no quitaste mi mano así que me atreví a acercarme y robarte un beso, uno suave como el rose de tu piel. Me devolviste el beso con un poco mas de pasión y yo te lo respondí con total agrado

-No creas que voy a olvidar que golpeaste Jacob solo por estar conversando conmigo.

- El te estaba mirando con otros ojos- alegue.

-Eso no importa, tu sabes que al que amo eres tu- me respondiste y acercaste mas tu boca a mi.

Te senté sobre mis piernas, de frente a mi, y mis manos se aferraron a tu cintura acercándote mas a mi, las tuyas se cerraron en mi cuello mientras tus dedos se enterraban en mi pelo.

Tenerte así no era suficiente, necesitaba mucho mas.

Sin quitarte de sobre mis piernas tire tu polera hasta sacarla de tu cuerpo por sobre tu cabeza y dejarte frente a mi con solo un pequeño brazier de encaje negro que no alcanzaba a cubrir todo tu pecho, podía ver tu pezón, que ya estaba erecto, azomar por el borde. Mi boca beso la tuya y bajo saboreando tu cuello hasta ese par de montes que me llamaban a explorarlos, quite esa molesta prenda que nos separaba y me comí tus pezones con completa necesidad, tu respiración ya era irregular y tu pecho se arqueaba dejándome un mejor acceso.

Tus temblorosas manos sacaron mi polera permitiendo que tus dedos rozaran mi pecho y tus labios besaran mi piel.

El momento era maravilloso, no necesitábamos decir lo mucho que nos amábamos, nuestros cuerpos lo hacían por nosotros.

Te levantaste de mis piernas y me permitiste admirar tu cuerpo cuando fuiste quitando el resto de ropa que tenias puesta, mi ropa fue a parar a una esquina de la terraza.

Cuando ya estabas totalmente desnuda te volviste a acomodar sobre mis piernas, pero esta vez permitiéndome entrar en tu calido centro .

Nuestro gemido resumió todo lo que sentíamos. Mis manos fueron a tus caderas y tus manos a mis hombros. Mientras nuestras bocas se fundían en un beso sin fin, nuestros cuerpos formaban solo uno.

Tu calor alrededor de mi polla hacia que perdiera la cordura y el movimiento que hacían tus pechos cada ves que rebotabas sobre mi me tenían hipnotizado.

-Te amo Bella

-Yo también Edward… pero a veces eres insoportable- me dijiste con la voz mas ronca y quejumbrosa.

A cada estocada nuestros movimientos eran mas frenéticos, y es que los dos estábamos al borde del orgasmo. Sentía tu coño latir alrededor de mi polla y eso me volvía cada vez mas loco, hasta que los dos gritamos de éxtasis al corrernos juntos de esa forma que solo dan las reconciliaciones.

Nos quedamos ahí desnudos y abrazados un momento mas hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

-Esto significa que me perdonas ¿verdad?.

- No, esto significa que lo voy a pensar un poco y mañana te lo digo- respondiste.

-Pero… pero, creí que nos habíamos reconciliado.

-Mas o menos… esto es para que lo medites un poco mas y para que veas lo que te puedes perder si te dejas volver a dominar por los celos- me dijiste a la vez que recogías tu ropa y te la volvías a poner- ¿me puedes llevar a mi casa?, no quiero que Charlie se preocupe porque llego tarde.

Recogí mi ropa y después de vestirme te lleve en mi moto. Cuando llegamos solo te despediste con un hasta mañana.

Volví a mi casa y me tire en mi cama a pensar en todo esto, en algún momento me dormí, pero un suave calor me despertó; era tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mío. ¿En que momento perdí mi ropa?… no lo sé y no me importo

-Solo te vengo a decir que te perdono por ultima vez- dijiste a la vez que me besabas y llevabas una de mis manos hasta tu húmedo coño.

Lo que paso después fue uno de los mejores recuerdos que guardo sobre nosotros y nuestras reconciliaciones.

**Esta historia fue escrita solo por el deseo de escribir algo de lémon… y como no soy egoísta lo quise compartir con quien quisiera un poco. Si encuentran que no tiene mucho sentido, solo digo en mi defensa que solo quería escribirlo.**

**Dudas, consultas o cualquier cosa solo hágamelo saber…**

**Gracias por sus reviews en mis otras historias, y si no las han leído sean bienvenidas a hacerlo.**

**Nos leemos**

**¿Reviews?**

**Gabrielizz **


End file.
